This is the Real Me
by Angelchloe
Summary: Only days before the final exam, Naruto is beaten by a mob. But, it isn't just any beating. He loses something, which he thought would stop him from living life, normally - his eyesight. What happens, when he visits Kyuubi and awakens a new bloodline, which was thought to have gone extinct? What happens, when he realises he actually CAN see? Yaoi Harem. Incest, kinda, maybe, yes.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for future chapters ~(If there are any)

Oh well. I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue this. It all depends on if anyone wants me to. I think I may want to do disclaimers and warnings, just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my story. (This goes for any other chapters I may write.)

Warnings: There will be Yaoi. No yuri or heterosexual couples, unless I get asked and agree with them. In later chapters, most likely incest (which, if I continue, is a spoiler, so… *SPOILER ALERT*), yaoi harem (which will DEFINITELY not have any females in, because I'm that much of a Yaoi obsessed frea- fan.) Hehe. If you didn't get what that was supposed to say, it's your bad. I can't think of anything else, but if I DO continue, I'll put them in later chapters, as I go along.  
And, yes. I don't use his name until he gives it, so don't complain. It's just how I roll. One last thing… I am terribly sorry (*cough* NOT *cough*) for all the author notes, which I conveniently put in random places, and I actually am sorry (and should bloody well be forgiven) for any mistakes. :{P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He wasn't loved. He wasn't trusted. No one even bothered to look at him, never mind taking the chance of liking him. At least _most_ people avoided him. Parents went out with their children and, when they saw him, they would take their children away, telling them, 'don't go near that boy, you hear me? He's a monster. As soon as he gets the chance, he'll kill you and anyone you've ever cared for.' He didn't know why they did it – all he knew was that they did. They claim that he just so happened to murder their family, as well as the fourth, but he didn't listen. He didn't need to, to understand that they knew absolutely sweet fuck all. Yes, he swore. No, he didn't let anybody know. Yes, he isn't as stupid as people declare or think. No, he didn't _want_ anyone to know. He picked up on the many little things that had saved his ass numerous times. That's how he is currently alive and surviving. However, that may not be for much longer.

A mob of both civilians and Shinobi were hot on his track. He'd been running for an extensive amount of time, his shoes long ago disposed. As his small feet kept stomping against the ground, they rubbed on the rough surface and produced painful and uncomfortable blisters, which popped soon after smashing into the floor or colliding with rather small, yet sharp, pebbles. This only resulted in another set of troupes running up to the front line, ready to be taken down, like a lawnmower to grass. Even after around one or two hours of running, his soon-to-be attackers wouldn't surrender. He would always, no matter what, get a beaten for reasons unfathomable to him. He hated it, but he knew it was inevitable. His attackers closed the distance between them and 'the Demon Boy' and, as cliché as it is, he literally ran into a dead end – meaning he ran around the closest corner, only to face-plant the wall, which was , at present, blocking his only way of escape – his body in the shape of a frog in flight. He jumped back from the wall, holding his now sore and throbbing nose. Quickly spinning around, he spotted one of the worst sights he continuously has to witness – all of his aggressors were filling into the alleyway, circling him, like a prey would to their newly found source of food, prowling towards him.

"Le's ger 'im!' One of the male civilians slurred, obviously under the persuasive influence of alcohol. He attempts to run at the small trembling boy, who slouched down the wall, until he was sitting on the floor – his hands held out in front of him, as if he could stop a man, who towers over him standing up, let alone sitting down. This man didn't have any Kunai or Ninja weapons, because, obviously, he wasn't a Shinobi, but what he did have was a sharp-looking but rusting kitchen knife. "Die, ya muva-fucka! Ya ru-en-ed-ed ma bizzznus n kill-ed me peeerrrenntts!" **(A/N: I've actually heard a drunken person talk like this, believe it or not.)** The man lunged forward and stabbed the knife through the young boy's out-stretched hand, triggering a hiss of pain to slowly pour from the boy's mouth. At this, the man sneered. Everyone loved to see this boy in pain and he was oblivious as to why. Out of nowhere **(A/N: Literally, because I'm just going with the flow and shoved him into the plot…)**, another man walked up to the boy, only this time, he was indeed holding a Kunai, but a sharp and well looked after one. The boy knew it would hurt, but also understood that a rusting weapon is worse. The man looked directly into the eyes of the smaller boy, with an evil grin, meant for unpleasant and disturbing purposes.

"Well, this may be the last time I can get pay back, if you _actually_ manage to pass the academy, this time. So… You… you took my little girl's eyesight. Now, she doesn't have her eyes. You know what they say, right?" He waited and the boy shook his head, as a negative. "Well, ya friggin' monster, as they say… an eye for an eye." And, with that being said, the man pierced the Kunai though the boy's eye, wriggling it from side to side and up and down, trying to make sure the 'demon brat' would become blind and suffer as much as he'd put everyone else through – also showing no sign of studying anatomy. Muttering a small, 'It's not enough', he pulled his weapon out of the boy's left eye and plunged it into the boy's right eye, mimicking his previous actions. For the boy, everything went black. Not as in 'the room's getting dark, but I'll adjust in a second' or 'I'll just close my eyes for a long blink.' No, he couldn't see at all. It was more like 'OMG! I'M ALL ALONE, UPSTAIRS IN MY HOME, AND THE LIGHT JUST FUCKING WENT OUT. Just give me a few more seconds alone and I'll tumble down the stairs, crashing to my own demise!" It was like the darkness was engulfing him or wrapping him in a tight warm embrace. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel as scared as when he first understood he was blinded or even when he could see. At least, now, he could act oblivious. He'd only notice the pain and strikes as soon as they'd come into contact with him. He wouldn't have to wait in fear, as the known slowly crept forward and attacked. He wouldn't face his nightmare face first, because there wouldn't be a nightmare. He couldn't see it, therefore it wasn't real. It's like how an ostrich ducks its head under the ground, in the hopes that 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' is true. He was totally and utterly ignorant for what was to come.

For a while, he felt the pain everywhere, but it didn't hurt as much as when he saw it. It's like, seeing the pain triggers the brain into knowing you've been hurt. At least that's how it felt. Now that the boy thought about it, he realised that it was only when he saw the wound and blood that it actually started to hurt. He realised that maybe not having his eyesight was better. His other senses were also heightened. His sense of smell got better – as demonstrated by the stronger odour of alcohol, sweat and perfumes. His taste got better – as he tasted the perfume lingering in the air and the alcoholic breaths seeping out of many mouths. He could feel the wounds inflicted upon his body, but not as harsh, and the subtle touches of skin against his own, varying from soft and smooth to rough and hard. Lastly, he could hear many different sounds combining into one; the undeniable clinking of weapons as they were removed from pouches without concern or care. One sound that actually made him happy, though, was the unmistakeable sound of scurrying feet. The main piece of information about this, which made the boy so happy, was the fact that they were getting quieter and quieter, as they move away.

_Finally,_ The boy thought,_ now I can go… to sleep._ With that last thought on his mind, the boy fell into a deep slumber, unbeknownst of what was to come of him.

The next thing he realises is that he's in a sewer. _That's great – Just great. The mother-fuckers left me in a sewer to die. Wait! I can see! I can __**fucking**__ see! How's it even- _He cut his thoughts of, as soon as he realises he still doesn't know where he is. Slowly examining the area, he noticed almost all surfaces to be red. The walls were red. The strange doors are red. Even the shallow water he was now sitting in was red. Or, was that the floor? _WHAT THE FUCK?! What water?! _ It was only then that the boy became aware of the apparent soaking of his torn trousers. **(A/N: Yes, it's not chakra or some other shit. At least not where he is… It's just water.)**

"Damn my life. Damn my luck… curse you all, you stupid fuckers!" He stood up out of the warm water and patted down the back and front of his trousers, trying to rid himself of the muck and wetness, which was obviously in vain. Deciding to venture into the 'sewers', he travelled to the closest door. He reached out and dragged the handle down, only to behold his most recent beating from third person view. He didn't know what was happening and was confused. He wanted to look away, but couldn't get himself to. Half of him wanted to observe what happened and see it with his own eyes **(A/N: Well, his mind's eyes, but meh… OMG! One second… *Ahem* SPOILER ALERT! LOL)**, whereas his other half wanted to slam the door and block it with everything and anything he could find. Not being able to look away, he continued to watch in fascination and disgust, as he – as a little blind boy – was beaten and left for dead. Just as the memory was set to start again, a rumbling, but calm voice echoed throughout the sewage tunnels.

**Follow my voice and join me… Hurry! We don't have much time!**

The boy didn't understand, but he didn't feel threatened by this voice. He followed where the voice was coming from, passing by door after door.

**That's it. Keep walking. You're almost there.**

"W-who are you?" He asked, once he stood, admiring the gigantic cage, with giant red eyes occupying it.

**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. **Much to the little boy's surprise, a massive fox came into view. The fox sighed, in defeat, and mumbled the next words, which was not really a mumble, as his normal voice was a bellow. **This is going to take some explaining. **

The boy walked up to the bars of the cage and lifted his arms up to hold them. Poking his head through a gap in the bars, he said, "So? Where is this place?"

**This is in your mindscape.** Just as the boy was opening his mouth, no doubt about to ask an onslaught of questions, 'Kyuubi' began to speak again. **Do you know of the attack on Konoha, on the exact day you were born? **The boy nodded, but not without uncertainty. **Well, it **_**was**_** me who attacked Konoha, but not willingly. You see, do you know of the Uchihas?** Again, the boy nods. **Well their Dojutsu is one of the best. The Sharingan originated from the Dojutsu called the Rinnegan, along with the Byakugan. The Sharingan is known for its genjutsu qualities. This is the eye that controlled me on that fateful night. The man, who wielded it, claimed to be Madara Uchiha. But, he wasn't alone. He was with a man, who wore an orange mask. Madara was with Obito Uchiha – a man who is thought to have died and is originally from Konoha. I know that this explanation most likely won't grant me forgiveness, but I just thought at least one person should know. What you do with this information is entirely up to you. Also, the fourth didn't kill me, as that's impossible. Instead, he sealed me into a new born baby. That baby is you… but, for now, I need to save your sorry ass. **At the boy's confused look, he clarifies. **(A/N: And yes! Kyuubi or Kurama or whatever IS male! And maybe, just maybe, I ABSOLUTELY **_**HATE **_**the 'Oh, hey! I'm Kyuubi and I'm female. Let's fuck 'coz I'm one of the biggest sluts around' idea. No offence, fellow bitches.) Well, have you ever noticed how you heal unnaturally fast? Well, that's half to do with you, seeing as though you're an Uzumaki, and half to do with me. After all, what would I be, with a dead container? Also, I've already started healing you. **There was silence for a while, until the boy finally spoke.

"So, you're sealed inside of me?" he asks and receives a nod from Kyuubi. "Well, that explains why almost everyone hates me, huh? Oh well, their loss." He gave a goofy grin, making the Kyuubi chuckle.

**So… Kit, do you trust me? **He was given a nod in return and a small, almost incomprehensible, 'yes.'

"But… what should I call you?" At this, Kyuubi makes an unintelligent and undignified 'huh?' sound. "Well, what's your name? Kyuubi is just your title, isn't it? I mean who would be so horrible as to name someone nine-tails? That's just wrong." As soon as the boy finished, Kyuubi's laughter flowed out.

**Kurama. My name is Kurama.**

"Okay, Kurama. Well, my name is Naruto."

**Trust me, Kit. I will make you strong. I will release your true strength.** With that being said, Kurama's tails reach out to Naruto. The tip of the first tail is lightly placed against the boy's forehead. He could feel information flowing into him. As soon as he heard a lock of one the doors (from the tunnels) click and slam open, even more information came flying his way. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The tip of the second tail planted itself firmly on the boy's chest. Unexpectedly, what seemed like all of the heat in his body went speeding to his heart. He'd never felt this before, but it felt nice – his heart was warm with love. He felt like it gave him power – like he could do anything if he tried. He felt happy, loved… alive. The tip of the third tail went to the boy's stomach. He didn't know what this was supposed to do, until, out of the blue, he felt **(A/N: the need to pee! Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself) **strong, almost invincible. It was like the last time, but different, all at the same time. He became aware of the belief that he could stand up to anyone, but he didn't feel supreme at all. He began to wonder what was happening when everything stopped, but didn't inquire. He didn't need to, because he saw all nine of Kurama's tails going straight to his forehead. For some strange reason, as soon as they connected to his skin, he began to feel his body change. His muscles twitched and knowledge of his 'nonexistent' clans flowed into his mind. This was a day he surely wouldn't forget. With out warning, an ice-blue light shone from his forehead, as he felt as if many lines and curves had be carved into his forehead. It hurt, to say the least. When all of the pain subsided, Naruto stood and looked into the sorry eyes of Kurama.

**Naruto…** He started, but couldn't get himself to tell the boy.

"Yes, Kurama?" He asked so innocently, it almost broke the 'demon's' heart.

**I… I… I can't heal your eyes… so you'll probably never be able to see again. And… there are too many wounds for me to focus on healing all of them or even the serious ones. I'm afraid that, if you want to survive, you'll have to merge with me, which will cause those fucktard villagers to hate you even more. **

"It's okay. I'm _supposedly _stronger, now. Let them hate me. I don't mind." He gave the large fox his renowned grin, reassuring the giant animal. Right before the boy's eyes, the fox slowly shrank and transformed into a beautiful and elegant man. His silky, flowing red hair cut off around his waist and his stunning crimson slit eyes not looking away from his own. He was wearing a silk black kimono, with a single ruby-coloured rose decorating the left shoulder and petals flowing gracefully around, adorning the rest of the garment, while the emerald green spiked stalk of the rose travelled down the left sleeve in an intricate pattern. The petals were drifting down to the bottom of the kimono, where what looks to be a pool of blood surrounded the base, as they turned into water, dripping and joining in with the red liquid. His right **(A/N: At least from Naruto's POV… sorry for interrupting… I get confused by this shit)** shoulder was exposed to the air, as the clothing clung to his delightfully toned upper arm, showing an attractive toned chest. Finishing his outfit off was a gold, thin obi and a pair of golden sandals.

The man slowly began to walk to the front of his confinement, as he elevated his arm, so it was parallel with the floor. Seeing what the alluring man was gesturing, Naruto reached his hand forward. Just before both of their palms connected, Kurama said, 'It will hurt, but you need to survive.' True to his word, as soon as Naruto places his hand on Kurama's, the feeling of immense pressure and pain bombards his frame. The pain was excruciating – like nothing he'd ever felt before – as it stabbed him in jolts all over his body, simultaneously. It was almost unbearable for the boy, making him drop to the floor. The key word was 'almost'. He managed to tolerate the pain, because, at least now, he knew he wasn't a demon (yet), he had the right to live, and one person, or animal or being – Kurama – wanted him to live. Soon, the surge of power ended and he lay on the ground, unconscious and exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**'s the same - I don't own Naruto - I wouldn't have the skills to. And, if I did, Sakura would be dead... which leads me onto new warnings:

**Warnings:** Sakura bashing (Sorry if you don't want to read my story now - I'm not even going to disguise the 'not' in a cough, because there is no need - but I absolutely despise the selfish cow... And DEFINATELY _INCEST_in this chapter... am I wrong in the head? oh well... I already knew that...

**Note:** Some people should give me some suggestions for pairing, because, knowing me, I'll just put every guy there is in... Even if it's disliked pairings, it's appreciated.

This story has been officially approved by my friend (in real life too), Loipop123. Thanks bbz... I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter, if it wasn't for your insistence.

**Sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he opened his eyes, only to find that everything that happened wasn't just a nightmare he could forget — he had _actually_ lost his eyesight. He couldn't see where he was, but, from what he could feel, he was still in the passageway; the cold bite of the cement floor seemingly seeping through his clothing, as he lay there, motionless. It was only when he attempted to move that he felt the pool of sticky liquid — which he believed to be blood — surrounding his form.

_I guess no one came by to help or find me._ He thought to himself, dejected. Scaring him half to death, a loud booming voice answered.

**No, kit. No one did.**

_Eh?! Y-Y-You're in m-my head!_

**Yeah, where else would I be, idiot. **Kurama **(A/N: And I)** answered. At the idiot remark, the boy huffed, folding his arms. **I'm just glad you're okay.**

_Why wouldn't I be? I'm not weak… _Realising he couldn't check his body to see if he looked pathetically fragile, because he was, in fact, blind, he added onto his sentence. _At least, in my mind I'm not._

He decided it would be best for him to get home and into his apartment, where he had a better chance of being safe than out in the open. **(A/N: Ha ha ha... Just keep dreaming, honey... and no, this isn't in need of a 'spoiler alert' ;P). **So, while accompanying a slightly numbing feeling, which was enveloping his whole body, he did his best to get up. With a quick push forwards, he was balanced on his hands and feet. But, what made him stop and his eyes shoot open, wide in shock, was that he could, in a way, _see_ all around him. He didn't know how to describe it. It was like bright blue radar or sonar waves being emitted from both his hands and feet, encasing and being encased by objects they came into contact with, letting him see, without sight. Not only could he practically _see_ objects, but he could also see _inside_ of them. After he got over the initial shock, he rose to his feet. The waves left from both his toes and heel, joining and confusing the boy, somewhat. So, he rose to the ball of his feet. The waves just kept going and going and only stopped, when he either looked elsewhere or concentrated on a certain place. He couldn't see colours or too many things at once, but that didn't bother him. All he could think about was 'I won't be hindered, as a Ninja', which, by every second, made him unbelievably happy. As he began to wonder how it worked, he realised that it must work off of his senses – or at least his sense of touch. He could see things in mid-air, meaning he could feel them through the wind, which lead him to believe that he had an affinity to wind. Well, there was _that_ theory or just his advanced sense of touch – but, he couldn't really give a definite answer. If he wanted to find somewhere, individually, like a food stand, he could smell it and the waves would only lead him to that certain location. Also, if he raised his foot, the waves kept going, suggesting he's either got an affinity to earth or, again, wind had something to do with it – or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. It interested him, but what he found to be more fascinating was all of the knowledge in his mind. He'd never known any of this and was confused but intrigued by it, at the same time. It was like, when you're born, all of your background information and everything else is stored at the back of your hippo campus, in a sealed compartment, where you shouldn't be able to reach. Or, it could be all of the knowledge you were supposed to have gained throughout your life is already in your brain, but you just don't know it and, when you learn it, it is released from the small pocket. He didn't know and he most likely wasn't going to find out, but it didn't end his need to discover the truth. As soon as he scanned through the knowledge he had, he was grateful he had received it. All of his life, he was avoided by almost everyone and told his family abandoned him, because they didn't want a child like him, or his parents were drunkards and whores. He knew he shouldn't listen and, now, he's glad he never. Well, he heard them but he never took the information in or cared. Now, he was pissed. They had disrespected the fourth Hokage, by saying he was a drunkard and called one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki Clan a whore. He was a little annoyed, when they said that to his face and he was oblivious to who his parents where, but, now that he knew, he wanted to kill all of them who insulted him and his parents, but that was unbecoming of the next Hokage... wasn't it?

All of it was just so much to take in. **(A/N: Hehe! … ****D****amn my dirty mind!) **His mind raced through all of the information and he only had so much time to think about each piece. First, he thought about how he was from two proud clans – The Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans – which he was happy about, as everyone said he wouldn't get far being a ninja, due to him not being from a clan, even though he was close to the last from both. His next thoughts were of the attack of Kyuubi, or Kurama, and how his father sealed the fox inside of his own son. But, the anger didn't last for long, as he soon realised, if he were in that predicament, he would have done the same thing. As his thoughts escalated, he decided to just cut them off. All of that thinking was starting to give him a headache. He began his journey home, noticing peoples stares of either confusion or glee – probably from his blood-soaked clothing or the way he was walking on the balls of his feet. How did he know that they were staring and what facial expressions they wore, you ask? Well, that's simple. He could tell which way they were facing AND what facial expressions they wore, thanks to the waves – as the travel up their bodies outlining the shaped and being enveloped by the bodies. He could tell what expressions they wore, due to the shaping or tensing of the facial muscles and features. It still amused him and he didn't think he'd ever get over the fact that, even with a 'handicap', he wasn't behind the others in the academy at all.

Shortly after, he was at his apartment, stripping of his clothes and turning on the shower. He really wanted to see if anything physically changed about his appearance, but he couldn't exactly see what a mirror reflected, if he couldn't see images. Within a second, he had skimmed through all of the information he had, including Jutsus, and literally jumped for joy, when he found a Jutsu that may work – The Kage Bunshin. He had always been bad at doing a normal Bunshin, but he had blamed that on either bad Chakra control or too high of a Chakra reserve. What's even better is the fact that this Jutsu is the Uzumaki Clan's and they learned this, instead of the normal Bunshin, as it was easier for them, which would, in theory, make it easier for Naruto. He joined his hands together and slowly went through the seals, before doing it normally, and then performing the Jutsu. His first few attempts were failures, but that couldn't be helped, if he was clueless to the amount of chakra needed to perform the Jutsu. After the sixth attempt, it worked, so he sent his waves out to examine his clone. He looked to be fifteen, not the twelve that he was actually. His blonde hair (at least he assumed it was blonde, like when he could see) had lengthened to his shoulders, resembling that of the Fourth's. However, it wasn't as unruly as it previously was – it looked more like fuzzy fur. His hand slowly travelled up to his own hair and ran his fingers through. _Yep. Definitely softer._ Next, he looked to the face. It was more feminine than before, but also had its manly aspects – though not many. His face shape seemed like a mix between male and female, as it was quite feminine but his jawline was sharper than a females. The whisker marks were deeper, his eyes were wider (a little like a female's) and he had fangs accommodating his mouth. Over all, his face was a lot prettier. His shoulders were broad and his arms and legs were muscular, but not overly built. His nails had elongated and sharpened to a point. His body had acquired perfectly toned 6-pack abs, which lead down to his thin waist and wide hips. His cock was a LOT bigger than before. **(A/N: No, no... he didn't have a small dick before, ****at least not for his age****... ****Howay man, he's only twelve here. B****ut... nom nom. I just drew a pic of Naruto, so I could write the description easier and... any day, just any day.)** He was at least seven inches, probably more. Then, that's when he noticed nine fucking tails swishing behind him in a hypnotising dance and two fluffy ears on top of his head. _How the hell didn't I spot them earlier?! Hell, I even stroked my hand over my fucking EARS! _He sent the waves up to the clone's head and realised he had no human ears. _THE FUCK?!_

After checking himself out **(A/N: God... jealous. I wish I could do that. :'.**, he dispelled his clone and proceeded to the bathroom, for a shower. He felt the water and it was cold, like always, but he wasn't complaining. The landlord can hate him as much as he wants, as long as he doesn't give him scolding water. He stood under the water for a while, soaking his whole body, until he grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair, hesitating where his ears were and then washed his body and reluctantly his tails – all nine. After he'd gotten dried and lay on his bed, completely nude, one thought ran through his mind. _Am I going to go to the Academy looking like this? _The more he thought about it, the more he refused the idea. But, that brought him to another thought. _How am I going to hide it? A Genjutsu, maybe? No. Anyone would probably pick up on that and besides... I'm not that good at Genjutsu. Ermm... _Then, apparently out of no where, he snapped his fingers and screamed 'I'VE GOT IT!', probably scaring half of the village to death, but, not as scared as he got when he saw a random puff of smoke beside him on his bed. As the smoke clears, he just gawks at the sight in front of him.

"Finally... I thought I was going to be in there forever."

"D-dad?!" Naruto cries out.

"So, you know I'm your dad?" The fourth Hokage asks, only to receive a nod. "Well, that will make things easier."

"What 'things'?"

"Just describing the attack of Kyuubi, bloodlines, family, and so on."

"Well, I already know about Kurama attacking and I know a little about my bloodline from my mother's side." He informed. **(A/N: The information helped him understand a little about his mother's bloodline, ****as well as the fact that he knows who his father is... because I don't believe Kurama/Kyuubi told Naruto****... just in case your confused)**

"'Kurama'?" He father questions and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, Kurama is Kyuubi's name." Minato nods to his son.

"Anyway, I should really inform you of your bloodlines. Firstly, mine, as to how I am here, when I am supposed to be dead. Well, just as I was about to die, I stored some of my chakra into you, so I could meet you, when I needed to. You've obviously awakened the Namikaze bloodline, as that is how I am currently here. My bloodline is basically where you can turn people into your slave or minion **(A/N: Yey for little yellow blobby minions. But, no, not on here :3.)**. I'm not entirely sure how to use it, because I haven't known anyone who's awoken it, as of now, except you. Well, this is also combined with the fact that I didn't really know any of my clan and I only researched about them, seeing as though I was an orphan. All I know is that it has been described as a blue orb of light, which you summon. Apparently, it then is absorbed by the person you wish and they can't go against your orders. It obviously also works on chakra as well, seeing as though the only remaining part of me, which you could have used, is my chakra. Your 'minions' go about their life normally, but you can then summon them and control them. As I just explained, you unconsciously absorbed my chakra into one of these lights, so, now, you have _me_ at your command." Acknowledging Naruto's nod in understanding, he continues. "Now, onto Kushina's – your mother's – bloodline. Like my bloodline, Kushina's is thought to have been extinct... Do you what an Incubus is?" To this, Naruto shakes his head, as a silent 'no'. "Well, first have you had the talk about the birds and the bees? Because, if you haven't, this is going to get awkward." He sighs in relief, when he receives a nod from his son. "Okay. Basically, an Incubus is a demon, who takes on the form of a male, in order to have sex, with a female, for her to conceive a baby. The bloodline of the Uzumaki grants you some powers of the Incubi or, for females, Succubi. I can tell, now, that you've already received this bloodline, too. You are not a demon, but you will gain some of the traits, like how you are already unnaturally good-looking. There are also differences, too. It is likely that you will crave sexual intercourse, instead of ONLY wanting it to bare a child, though you probably could with whom you chose. You will be able do many things that Incubi can and can't do, like performing the Kiss of Death. This is where you can simply kill someone with a kiss, in many ways, for example: electrocuting them; freezing them; poisoning them or even sucking out their oxygen, soul or chakra. Most of the abilities will depend on your elemental affinity. The rest you'll have to find out on your own, because there are not many certainties about this bloodline, as it was thought to be lost. Lastly, if you look at your forehead, there should be a tattoo-like pattern on your forehead, symbolising the awakening of your bloodline..." There was a short pause, before he resumes his speech. "Now, for the better things." He looks to Naruto with lustful eyes, though Naruto can't see this. **(A/N: Nee shit, Sherlock... You earned yourself a blue peter badge... *NOTE THE SARCASM*)**. However, he does 'see' Minato slowly crawling towards him, like a predator in the night. Naruto starts to back away, until he is up against the backboard, cornered.

"Erm... Dad? W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked the man, worriedly.

"I think you have _some_ idea of what my intentions are. After all, you _are _the one leaking your pheromones. Mmm... You look delicious. You smell amazing... I wonder if you taste delicious." With that being said, he hovered above the now lying down Naruto, with his hands at either side of the blonde boy's head and his body positioned between Naruto's legs. Lowering his arms, so his forearms are flat against the bed, he leans down and captured the boy's lip, much to the surprise of Naruto. As Minato's lips kept moving against his son's, his right hand moved to Naruto's bare chest, rubbing and gently squeezing his nipple, before trailing his hand down his son's defined abs. Naruto soon got over his shock and, coming to the realisation that he actually liked this and didn't want to deny it, even though I is taboo, started to kiss Minato back. He opened his mouth, giving his father entry and more pleasures. Without hesitation, Minato dove his tongue straight into his inviting mouth, thrusting it in and out, suggesting probable later activities, before travelling around Naruto's mouth, until he reached his muscle and began to suck his tongue, pulling it back into his own orifice. Naruto jolts up, with surprise, almost head-butting Minato in the process, when he felt his father's firm grip around his half-hard erection. Whilst stroking the boy's erection, to stand at full attention, he slowly descended down the boy's chest, stopping at every feature or indent, to suck or bite the flesh. Minato brought three fingers up to Naruto's mouth and, knowing what his father wants, he grabbed his hand and brought the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them sensually – his tongue twirling around each digit in a woven path. **(A/N: I know this is ruining the moment, but haha, bitches... he ain't as naïve as you all say he is... mwahahaha... ****my little Naru-slut... ****well, this is awkward... continue your scene from Icha Icha Paradise – Yaoi series... Pwahaha I wish, ****but my respects to Jiraiya...**** I may have also learned from your perverted ways... ****WAH! TSUNADE!? I WAS JOKING! *whimpers*****help? ****:P).**After determining his fingers to be lubed up enough, he brought them out of Naruto's mouth, trailing them down his frame, along his outer thighs and to his butt. He looks up to Naruto, expectantly, only to receive a nod in confirmation, before his first finger dove into Naruto's tight hole. It wasn't as painful as he first would have believed, in fact, it wasn't painful at all – just slightly uncomfortable. And, to be honest, it did feel rather good. As Minato started to hear the faint moans escaping Naruto's sweet mouth, he took the opportunity to thrust the second finger in. Now, this is when it was slightly painful and uncomfortable for the boy on the receiving end. However, as soon as he felt his father's fingers brush against quite a pleasurable spot inside of him, he was seeing stars. He started to unconsciously push back against the intruding fingers, harshly. His sexual pleasure was overriding everything else – even the realisation that the third finger was already inside. All he really knew was that he was being penetrated and it felt good – no, not good – Amazing. Yet, he realised when he was emptied and voiced his disappointment with a whimper. He looked to his father, with an obvious lust-filled gaze, and sensed **(A/N: Let's just say sense instead of see, but you know what I mean)** a mischievous but sexy smirk laying upon the older blonde's face. He moaned in approval, before his head shot back in sheer pleasure, as his father had forcefully entered all of the way, brushing past his prostate. Confusion filled Naruto, as his father didn't move or, for that matter, didn't do anything. He was beginning to get frustrated, before he was pulled up and on top on of Minato, as said man lay down on his back.

"Come on, Naru-_Chan_~" Minato said, almost on the verge of singing. "If you want it, come and get it." **(A/N: Na, na, na, na... Hehe (:P)) ← hehe I gave a smiley face a double chin.)** Naruto placed his right hand firmly on Minato's defined chest and his left hand on his father's right thigh, before lifting himself up almost all of the way off and then dropping back down. The pleasure and slight pain mixed together was overwhelming for the boy, as he sat at the base his father's cock; trembling. Minato saw this and his smirk grew, which, in turn, made Naruto unbelievably horny – his cock twitching in anticipation. Without much warning, Naruto threw both of his hand forwards, until they landed on either side of his father's head, before viciously thrusting against Minato's cock. With the lust and pleasure taking over both of their minds, the time flew by and moans were scattered around the room, and then echoing back, making both blondes even more aroused.

"A-ah! D-dad! Y-your c-cock is f-f-filling me up s-so much! I th-think I'm g-gunna c-c-CUM! DAD!" He screamed out loud enough for everyone in Konoha to hear, with his head thrown back, as he shot his load onto Minato's chest and face – some being introduced into his father's more than willing mouth. With Naruto seemingly weak and limp, Minato grabbed Naruto by his unusually wide hips and thrust up into the boy repeatedly, until he filled Naruto up with his cum. He slowly lifted Naruto off of his now soft cock, savouring his son's whimpers, and then lay him on the bed next to himself.

"So... Are you an academy student or an actual ninja?" He asked Naruto, who was now breathing heavily, after his sex high.

"E-erm... An a-academy student." He states in between breaths, making Minato smirk for more than one reason.

"So, how long have you got until you graduate?" He inquired and Naruto knew he was planning something – yet he didn't know what.

"Well, there's tonight and the weekend off and then, on Monday, we'll have the graduation test." He answered to the smirking Minato.

"Okay. That's great," was his final reply, before succumbing to sleep, wrapped in the tight arms of family, for the first time in never.


End file.
